gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Charles Swordeagle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:The New Brethren Court/@comment-205.185.67.155-20101219032630/@comment-Charles Swordeagle-20101220145813 page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Piplupower (Talk) 14:59, December 20, 2010 recruits we would gladly like to have you join we dont need spys though we need more soldiers What is the join code??? ~ Charles Swordeagle Charles. Ok The Caribbean Christmas Party 1. i was the ABASSA Host first before you were even an editor(i think idk i barley know you) so i can do that and i am no longer on tour with HCW 2. Chrsitmas is over. the Party is over. OK? id wanna fight and im not trying to be rude but i really dont feel like fighting you. Captain Jim Logan 23:14, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Messages Hi i have been told that you have been leaving messages on EITC and navy pages, please stop doing this or i will go an estra step in war and do something you will regret. Who is this and what will you do????? (Charles Swordeagle Messages Hi i have been told that you have been leaving messages on EITC and navy pages, please stop doing this or i will go an estra step in war and do something you will regret. Messages Hi i have been told that you have been leaving messages on EITC and navy pages, please stop doing this or i will go an estra step in war and do something you will regret. Messages Hi i have been told that you have been leaving messages on EITC and navy pages, please stop doing this or i will go an estra step in war and do something you will regret. Re: Francis I didn't call myselft the new francis, others did. Alot of people are moving into my guild for a few reasons #We were allied with Francis #Ranks transfer over the same #We do simmilar stuff Also what do you mean by a "brigade Soldier should step up to be a new Francis" What does Brigade mean? Just the Brigade? or are the Jagers and Hessians included? If its just the Brigade, why would someone not in Francis guild take up the role? Dont try to make war, others are joining my guild freely and should be able to do so. Sorry I am sorry, the guild is falling apart and we need a new leader. I thought you were declaring yourself our leader. I am hoping that one of the colonels, (including me) shall become the new Brigadier General. Sincerely, Charles Swordeagle 'The EITC Lord' Advertisement well charles, i wouldn't object if robbery was legal. but if you change it to something where your a bank but you don't say where your money comes from then that might be good. if this sounds ok then just send me a draft of what it would be. 23:26, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Royal Navy Ball Honored Guest List Please, don't add yourself to the honored guest list. Those a my personal invitees. You are not on that list, ue to your "DIE EITC!!!!!!!" comments. If you would like to come, don't cause any trouble, and say so in the comments of that page. King John Breasly II '' 23:20, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry about that. But, my days against the EITC are over. ~Charles Swordeagle, Colonel of Francis Brigade and Pirate Lord Francis is gone He is gone, you must accept that Bluehawk's era is over. ''Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 23:27, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hehehe Charles eh so one who gave me that message. well the bridage truely is dead so u really cant do anything to me all u can say is this wont end well for me or pvp me in the game hahaha Who is this??? This is a big mistake!!!!! ~ Charles Swordeagle Not a problem! You were one of the first handful to sign up, so you get to be a Major Characters. I know that now, many could just be followers. You, Slappy, Francis, Jeffrey, and a few others were the first-in-liners. 01:15, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 18:51, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:45, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:40, September 30, 2011 (UTC)